This invention relates to a ball-type check valve formed integrally with a tube and a method of manufacturing the check valve. More specifically, this invention concerns crimping the tube while a ball or poppet is secured in position to form a check valve integral with a tube.
In many applications it is desirable to incorporate a check valve in a fluid flow line to prevent fluid from flowing in one direction while allowing fluid to flow in the other direction. In those applications where a check valve may be incorporated directly in the fluid line, the necessity of using self-contained separate valve assemblies that must be joined in an appropriate manner to the tubing or pipe system is avoided. Additionally, by using an integral valve with tubing, if this tubing is a subassembly for a larger assembly then assembly time and labor required may be reduced since the subassembly including the tubing additionally incorporates the check valve. This eliminates the need to assemble a separate valve at the same time. Hence, both the material of the separate valve and the labor to install a separate check valve may be reduced by incorporating the check valve integrally with the tubing.
Heretofore, integrally assembled check valves have required a cage assembly and sealing means such that the-ball of the check valve is maintained within the cage and the sealing means acts to secure the cage within the tube and secures the sealing means in the tube to prevent flow therebetween. The sealing means may additionally define a seat for the ball to provide a seal therebetween to prevent flow in the unwanted direction.